borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoLaNdRoCkS258
This is ur bud RoLaNdRoCkS258. I have about 20 pearlescent guns i need to give away or trade. lower levels will be given out, higher levels will need to be traded. I dont have exact names, but i assure you i am a serious trader. There are about 12 low-level guns, and 8 high level guns. My gamer tag is woodstoc1. Weird Gt, huh?RoLaNdRoCkS258 19:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I am on the 360. srry ps3 people. Fantasy Blog I deleted your blog because it contained extreme obscenity. The Wikia Terms of Use states that you are not allowed to post such things on here. This will serve as a warning, as I am giving you the benefit of the doubt that you were unaware of the ToU, but if you submit something else like that you will be blocked. 19:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Please read: srry, fenrakk... and thank you. I was unaware of the rules, and wrote ( what i thought to be a great story ) here. I am srry people of wiki, please forgive me. Thank you fenrakk, for remainding me to actually read the rules first. LONG LIVE THE FLYING FENRAKK!!! p.s : i am currently working on a website to post such stories, more updates coming soon.RoLaNdRoCkS258 23:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RoLaNdRoCkS258 Fantasy blog :| extreme obscenity errrrm :S lol can you show us a link to the 'Rules', i know i should ask a sysop but i had to comment. :D IDJV 18:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree!!! I believe fenrakk should give us a link to the rules!!! SHOW US A LINK!!! :Wikia Terms of Use. Note the line, "You agree not to use the service to... Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity" :@IDave Ja Vu - do not provoke other uses into questioning the mods; if you do not believe us, do contact us on our talk pages. 19:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I thank you.!?! Thank you FENRAKK. Now i understand. Partially. :Partially? 22:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) TO FENRAKK Partially. Crawmerax farming team: NEEDED! I am 13. I know no one likes younger players. but i have a 61 soldier, and, dare i say, KICKS @SS! I am britain, ( father american, have a SLIGHT accent ) I hate people who laugh at my accent. unless i know them. i kill craw with my friends almost every day. Legendary guns about 8 in each pile. ( did the stats ). pearlescent sometimes. ( once about every 5 piles, i have them all and do not require them ). LvL 61 guns found alot. all do over 1,000 damage. No certain class required. Although you must be LvL 61 to join. thats it. P.S: duping all pearls to those who need them in the team. AFTER we kill craw. ( atleast twice, to ensure i know you ). Gamer Tag : woodstoc1. No capitals. No K. Just a C. RoLaNdRoCkS258 18:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RoLaNdRoCkS258 IM on the 360. SRRY left that out. HEYOOOO! READ THIS BECAUSE OF FREE GUNS!!! IMA givin away at least 40 guns to everyone, no special things needed! making room yet? hear this - THERE ALL PEARLESCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( and about twenty orange guns ) COME ON DOWN!!!!! ON THE 360!!!!! GT woodstoc1!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEED A JAKOBS SKULLMASHER AND BESSIE * non modded* XboX 360 Need a skullmasher for the 6 shooting projectile. Already own a bessie, need one to give to a friend. Intrested look me up GT woodstoc1. srry to rush but needed to make this message quick.RoLaNdRoCkS258 01:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC)RoLaNdRoCkS258 NEED A TORGUE COBRA XboX 360 Any damage over two hundred will do. GT woodstoc1. NEED A HYPERION SENTINEL OVER 200 DAMAGE XboX 360 NEED A SENTINEL. PLEASE CONTACT ME ABOUT THIS IF YOU HAVE ONE. GT woodstoc1. Crawmerax Farming I'll help you farm crawmerax, I farm him constantly for better weapons. I'm a level 61 Support Gunner. My GT is Uberorb. send me a friend request if you're interested Uberorb 02:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC)